von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Prorogation in the United Kingdom
Proklamation des Prinzen Regenten, wegen Auflösung des Parlaments. Die Proklamation des Prinzen Regenten, wegen Auflösung des [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlaments]], lautet so: Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. "Von [[Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Sr. Königl. Hoheit, dem Prinzen von Wales, Regenten der vereinigten Königreiche Großbrittannien und Irland, im Namen und von Seite des Königs. Proklamation wegen Auflösung des gegenwärtigen Parlaments und Zusammenberufung eines andern]]. George, P. R. xc. Da wir im Namen und von Seite des Königs handeln, so erachten Wir nach der Meinung des geheimen Rathes Sr. Majestät für zweckmäßig, das dermalige [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]], welches gegenwärtig bis zum Freytage, dem zweyten Tage des künftigen Monats Oktober, vertagt ist, aufzulösen. Indem Wir dem zufolge also handeln, wie oben gesagt ist, machen Wir diese Proklamation bekannt, und lösen hiermit das besagte [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] auf, und die geistlichen und weltlichen [[Lord]]s, die Ritter, Bürger und Kommissarien für die Grafschaften und Flecken des [[House of Commons|Unterhauses]] sind davon befreyt, sich in dasselbe zu begeben, und besagten Freytag, den zweyten Tag des künftigen [[1812#Oktober.|Monats Oktober]], beyzuwohnen. Zugleich thun Wir, da Wir wünschen und entschlossen sind, sobald es seyn kann, das Volk Sr. Majestät zu versammeln und seinen Rath im Parlamente zu vernehmen, hiermit allen geliebten Unterthanen Sr. Majestät zu erkennen, daß Wir nach der Meinung des geheimen Rathes Sr. Majestät heute befohlen haben, daß der Kanzler von Seite des [[Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland|vereinigten Königreichs]], genannt Großbrittannien, und der Kanzler von [[Irland]], unverzüglich Mandate in den hergebrachten Formen und den Gesetzen gemäß erlasse, um ein neues [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] zusammen zu berufen, und Wir fordern auch im Namen und von Seite Sr. Majestät durch gegenwärtige, mit dem großen Siegel des vereinigten Königreichs versehene Proklamation, die besagten respektiven Kanzler auf, zu dem Ende Mandate zu erlassen, damit die geistlichen und zeitlichen [[Lord]]s, so wie die Gemeinen, welche in dem besagten [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamente]] dienen sollen, schuldigerweise erwählt werden, und dem besagten [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamente]] beywohnen, welche Mandate am 24sten Tage des künftigen Monats November vorgezeigt werden müssen. Gegeben am Hofe zu Karltonhouse, den 29sten September 1812, und im 52sten Jahre der Regierung Sr. Majestät." Betrachtungen über die Auflösung des Parlaments. :[1812] Das Journal de l'Empire enthält nachstehende Betrachtungen: ''Paris, den 24sten Oktober.'' Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 286 Donnerstag, den 28. November/10. December 1812. "Die erst seit einigen Wochen angekündigte Auflösung des [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlaments]] ist zu Stande gebracht, und schon schreitet man allenthalben zu neuen Wahlen. Diese Maßregel kann als der Knoten des großen Drama's angesehen werden, welches man in [[Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland|England]] spielt, und Alles kündigt an, daß dessen Entwicklung schrecklich seyn wird. Unstreitig geschah die Auflösung des Parlaments in dem Geiste und selbst nach den Buchstaben des Gesetzes. Ein gewaltthätiges, hartnäckiges, von Aufwieglern hingerissenes [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] kann die dringendsten Operationen der Regierung hemmen; es kann dieselbe sogar ihrer nöthigen Vorrechte berauben wollen; die Regierung mußte also ein Mittel zu ihrer Vertheidigung besitzen. Sie besitzt dasselbe wirklich, und dieses Mittel ist das Recht, das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] aufzuheben; allein diese Waffe, welche das Gesetz dem Könige anvertraut, hat zwey Schneiden, und muß von klugen Händen geführt werden. Was ist, die Wahrheit zu sagen, eine konstitutionsmäßige Auflösung des Parlaments? Eine Berufung an das Volk, welches hierdurch Richter zwischen dem [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] und dem Ministerium wird. Glaubt dasselbe, daß seine Repräsentanten sein wahres Interesse verkannt haben, so ernennt es andere, die von einem verschiedenen Geiste beseelt sind. Ist dasselbe im Gegentheil der Meinung, die Administration habe ihre Gewalt mißbraucht, so erscheinen die Mitglieder des aufgelösten [[House of Commons|Unterhauses]] von Neuem in Westminster. Und wie viel vermag ein so zusammengesetztes [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] nicht! Ein Prinz aus dem Hause Braunschweig, das berufen ward, um die Stuarts zu ersetzen, darf nicht vergessen, daß die Unglücksfälle Karls I. mit einem Bruche zwischen ihm und dem [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamente]] begannen, deren er mehrere vorher aufgehoben hatte. Heut zu Tage, wo eine große Anzahl Städte keine Deputirten haben, wo die zerfallenen Burgen (Rotten boroughs) nur solche Personen dem brittischen Senate zusenden, die ihnen ihre Eigenthümer bezeichnen, ist das [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] nur noch eine schwache und unvollkommene Emanation der Rechte des englischen Volks. Es stehet nicht zu befürchten, daß das [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] eine Macht erlange, die derjenigen gleich ist, welche das [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] des langen [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlaments]] ehemals besaß; allein wenn die Mitglieder des sich jetzt versammelnden [[House of Commons|Unterhauses]] sich dem Ministerium widersetzen wollen, so ist es nicht weniger wahrscheinlich, daß die exekutive Gewalt sich einigermaßen in ihren Funktionen gehemmt seyn wird, und dies während eines Kriegs, welcher Großbrittanniens Hülfsquellen verringert, und mitten unter dem durch die Theurung der Lebensmittel und die Stockung des ausländischen Handels herbeygeführten Mißvergnügen des Volks. Die Beweggründe, welche das Ministerium bestimmt haben, zu diesem gefährlichen Mittel seine Zuflucht zu nehmen, sind leicht zu erkennen. Seit [[Spencer Perceval|Herrn Percevals Tode]] existirte ein Kampf zwischen dem Ministerium und dem [[House of Commons|Unterhause]]. Da ersteres stets angegriffen wurde, und nicht wußte, wie es sich vertheidigen sollte, erhielt dasselbe den Namen: rückgängige Administration. Also war die Entlassung der Minister, oder die Aufhebung des Parlaments nothwendig geworden. Erstere Maßregel war schon in Vollzug gesetzt worden, aber ohne Wirkung. Unstreitig ist es eine in den Annalen der Engländer ewig denkwürdige Epoche, wo es ihrem Oberhaupte unmöglich war, ein Ministerium zusammenzusetzen; und doch ist die Thatsache völlig erwiesen. Der [[Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|[Prinz Regent]] wurde von seinen alten wie von seinen neuen Freunden verlassen. Die Mitglieder der Administration und jene der Opposition rechneten insgesammt das Vaterland für nichts; Alle kannten die Gefahren eines Interregnums, und Keiner wurde davon gerührt. Was lag diesen Menschen, welche unaufhörlich von ihrer Anhänglichkeit an den Fürsten der Kabinetsbefehle zu spät in Amerika ankam, um dem Kriege zuvorzukommen? Was half es, daß man ihnen zeigte, wie sehr die öffentliche Ruhe in einer großen Anzahl Grafschaften gestört sey? Jede Partey dachte nur daran, sich der öffentlichen Gewalt zu bemächtigen und die andere davon auszuschließen; und da die Theilung der Autorität unter ihnen nicht möglich war, so wurden die Zügel des Staats den Händen einer Regierungsverwaltung überlassen, gegen welche sich die ganze Nation erklärt hatte. Diese seltsame Ereigniß deckt uns ein von denkenden Köpfen schon geargwohntes Geheimniß auf, nämlich, daß der monarchische Theil der brittischen Konstitution vernichtet ist, ob sich gleich ein Fürst noch die Hand küssen läßt, knieend bedient wird, und in seiner Prunkrede spricht: mein Volk, meine Armee. -- Untersuchen wir, wie diese Veränderung bewerkstelligt wurde. Man weiß, daß während eines Theils der [[Georg III. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Regierung Georgs III.]] die Leitung der Angelegenheiten gänzlich dem geheimen Kabinette angehörte. Die Rolle der Minister beschränkte sich darauf, dessen Willen dem [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamente]] vorzulegen; alsdann überließen sich in beyden Häusern die Häupter der Opposition der heftigsten Kritik aller Handlungen der Regierung; allein was die Regierung beschlossen hatte, wurde deshalb nicht weniger angenommen; dieses Resultat war so gewiß, daß man oft den Lord North während den durch eine Bothschaft des Königs verursachten Debatten auf der Bank der Schatzkammer einschlafen sah. Diese Ordnung der Dinge änderte sich, als [[William Pitt der Jüngere|Herr Pitt]] zum ersten Lord der Schatzkammer ernannt wurde. Gleich bey seinem Antritt in das Ministerium konnte das Kabinet voraussehen, daß es denselben nicht, wie seine Vorgänger, als ein bloßes Instrument würde behandeln können. Auf eine Popularität stolz, welche sich durch seine viel zu sehr gelobte Finanzoperationen unaufhörlich vergrößerte, wagte es Chathams ehrgeiziger Sohn bald, sich in dem Kabinette mit dem Könige in direkten Widerspruch zu setzen, und zwang ihn zu Annahme seiner Meinung, indem er mit Stolz seine Entlassung anbot. In dem Hause der Gemeinen war eine [[Gesetzentwurf|Bill]] über die Verwaltung von Ostindien durchgegangen, die den Absichten des Ministerium zuwider war; hierauf wurde das Parlament aufgehoben, und dies ist das einzige Beyspiel dieser Art, seitdem das Haus Braunschweig auf den Thron gelangt ist. Im [[1792|Jahre 1792]] schien der zerrüttete Zustand der Geisteskräfte des Königs eine Regentschaft nothwendig zu machen. [[William Pitt der Jüngere|Herr Pitt]] wußte das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] dahin zu bringen daß es erklärte, der [[Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Prinz von Wales]] hätte zu dieser Regentschaft kein größeres Recht, als jeder andere Engländer. Von diesem Augenblick an war die Autorität dieses Ministers über alle Hindernisse erhaben. Der König hatte mehrere Rückfälle seiner Krankheit, welche man so viel möglich der Nation verbarg. In seinen hellen Augenblicken war der König zu schwach, um das ihm aufgelegte Joch abzuwerfen, und der [[Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Prinz von Wales]], vor dem Gedanken zitternd, daß man einen Andern als ihn zum Regenten machen könnte, wagte es nicht, eine Regierung anzugreifen, zu welcher sein Vater zur Zeit noch den Namen hergab." Beschluß der Betrachtungen über die Auflösung des Parlaments.Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 288 Sonnabend, den 30. November/12. December 1812. ('''S.''' No. 286. dieser Zeitung.) Nur bey einer einzigen Gelegenheit widersetzte sich der König seinem Ministerium; dies geschah, als die irländischen Katholiken ihre Emancipation reklamirten. [[Georg III. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Georg III.]] war so weit entfernt, diese zuzugestehen, daß er eher seine Krone auf das Spiel gesetzt hätte. [[William Pitt der Jüngere|Herr Pitt]], welcher sich durch ein Versprechen dazu anheischig gemacht hatte, verlangt seine Entlassung; allein das Ganze war nur ein Spielwerk, um eine mächtige Partey für sich zu gewinnen. Er hatte sich im Voraus gesichert, daß das Phantom von Minister, welches man an seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, denselben auf seinen ersten Wink räumen würde. Dieser Wink wurde gegeben, und [[William Pitt der Jüngere|Herrn Pitts]] Allmacht erschien in ihrer ganzen Glorie. Diejenigen, welche bey seiner ersten Amtsführung zu seiner Partey gehört hatten, glaubten nunmehr, daß sie unter der Bedingung in die neue Administration eintreten könnten, daß sie in beyden [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamentshäusern]] ihre Stimmen nur nach seinen Wünschen ablegten. Allein sie betrogen sich; die schwache Administration, deren Haupt [[Henry Addington, 1. Viscount Sidmouth|Lord Sidmouth]] gewesen war, wurde beybehalten, und der Minister machte auf keine Unterstützung Anspruch, für welche man Belohnung verlangte. Der König, das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] und die Nation waren sämmtlich unterworfen. Nach [[William Pitt der Jüngere|Herrn Pitts Tod]] erbten seine Nachfolger die von ihm geschaffene Gewalt, so wie in einer wohlorganisirten Monarchie der Kronprinz die Gewalt des verstorbenen Königs erbt. Man schmeichelt sich damit, der [[Georg IV. (Vereinigtes Königreich)|Prinz von Wales]] würde bey seiner Gelangung zur Regentschaft der Monarchie einen neuen Schwung geben, allein es ist ganz anders gekommen; Se. Königl. Hoheit begnügten sich mit dem bloßen Titel und mit dem äussern Glanz einer unfruchtbaren Repräsentation. Wird dieser Prinz je zur Ausübung derjenigen Rechte gelangen, welche ihm Kraft seiner Geburt und der Konstitution des Reichs zugehören? Wir machen uns nicht viel Hoffnung dazu. Die Sr. Königl. Hoheit im [[1792|Jahre 1792]] zugefügte Beleidigung schien einen nur geringen Eindruck zu machen, und seitdem der Prinz ostensibel an der Spitze des Reichs steht, scheinen ihn die Regierungssorgen zu belästigen. Währen des ganzen Interregnums, in welchem der Plan zur Herstellung eines neuen Ministeriums entworfen wurde, verhielt er sich ganz ruhig und gleichgültig zu Yorkhouse; man will sogar wissen, daß der [[Richard Colley-Wellesley, 1. Marquess Wellesley|Marquis Wellesley]], und nach ihm [[Francis Rawdon-Hastings, 1. Marquess of Hastings|Lord Moira]], als sie sich zu ihm verfügten, um ihn mit den Schritten bekannt zu machen, welche sie bey den verschiedenen Häuptern der Parteyen zu thun Willens waren, immer nur sehr kurze Audienzen erhielten. Verlangt man zu wissen, warum? Se. Königl. Hoheit beliebten, sich mit der Gemahlin eines edeln Marquis einzuschließen. Die brittische Nation, wir müssen es frey bekennen, fürchtet in ihrem dermaligen Oberhaupt die nämlichen Schwachheiten und die nämliche Abneigung gegen alle Geschäfte zu finden, welche den König Eduard und Richard II. charakterisirten, die nur darum auf den Thron stiegen, um denselben nach Verlauf einiger Jahre mit Beschämung wieder zu verlassen. Werden aber auch die Minister sich bey ihrer usurpirten königlichen Gewalt noch lange erhalten können? Alles deutet auf das Gegentheil, da sie sich durch nichts anders auszeichnen, als durch Mangel an Erfahrung, und durch Anmaßungen ohne wirklichen Muth. Unter [[Spencer Perceval|Herrn Perceval]] schienen sie das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] zu beherrschen. Kaum war [[Spencer Perceval|Sir Spencer Perceval]] todt, als sich beyde Häuser vereinigten, um ihre Entlassung zu verlangen. [[Robert Stewart, Viscount Castlereagh|Lord Castlereagh]], welcher die Administration gerade an dem Tage vertheidigte, an welchem die fatale Adresse mit Stimmenmehrheit gegen sie durchging, wußte bey seinem Eintritt in das [[House of Commons|Unterhaus]] von dessen Gesinnungen eben so wenig, als er von [[Antwerpen]]s Vertheidigungsmitteln wußte, wie er die unrühmliche [[Expedition der Engländer in Walcheren|Expedition gegen Walchern]] dekretirte. Sobald einmal beschlossen war, diese Administration sollte bleiben, hat das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] unaufhörlich eine [[Gesetzentwurf|Bill]] nach der andern gegen dieselbe erlassen, welche die Minister vergebens anzufechten suchten. Nur an einem Tage, an jenem nämlich, wo man Maßregeln zur Wiederherstellung der Ordnung in den verschiedenen Grafschaften beschloß, hatten sie eine schwache Majorität für sich; allein dieser günstige Erfolg war nur durch den schwärzesten Machaicellismus herbeygeführt worden. Die Minister waren von den Ausschweifungen der [[Luddite Movement|Luddisten]] schon lange unterrichtet, sie suchten sie aber nirgend zu unterdrücken. Ihre bekannte Absicht dabey ging dahin, die Nation durch deren Vermehrung über ihre eigene innere Sicherheit in Furcht zu setzen, und sich dadurch eine unbeschränkte Gewalt zu verschaffen, derjenigen gleich, welche vor einigen Jahren der irländischen Regierung zugestanden wurde. Wäre dieser Plan durchgegangen, so würden auch in [[Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland|England]] Orangisten aufgetreten, das Martialgesetz überall eingeführt, und jeder Bürger für einen Rebellen erklärt worden seyn, welcher die Administration getadelt oder eine Parlamentsreform verlangt hätte. Allein die Nation ist zu sehr auf ihrer Huth, als daß die in [[Irland]] vorgefallenen Gräuelscenen in [[Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland|England]] wiederholt werden dürften. Die Minister werden mit diesem ganzen Projekte nichts anders als den Haß erringen, welcher ihm gebührt. Man kan sogar die Epoche ihres Sturzes voraussagen. Er wird wahrscheinlicherweise zu der Zeit eintreten, wo die Angelegenheit der katholischen Irländer im [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlamente]] neuerdings zur Sprache kommen wird. Man ist in allen drey Reichen darüber einig, daß die von den Irländern verlangte Emancipation der Gerechtigkeit und Staatsklugheit angemessen seyn; man ist sogar überzeugt, daß eine längere Verzweiflung derselben in [[Irland]] eine allgemeine Empörung veranlassen würde. Allein diejenigen Lords, welche sich im Besitz der den Katholiken in [[Irland]] vormals weggenommenen Güter befinden, werden sich darum doch nicht abschrecken lassen, und wie bisher fortfahren, sich dieser Emancipation zu widersetzen. Die Majorität der Minister hat sich schon mit ihnen vereinigt, um sich der diesfälligen Motion des [[Richard Colley-Wellesley, 1. Marquess Wellesley|Marquis Wellesley]] zu widersetzen, und sie werden ihren Widerstand wiederholen. Allein diese abermalige Verletzung der Gesetze wird den Unwillen der Nation auf den höchsten Grad treiben, und sie wird die Verabschiedung derjenigen, welche sie unaufhörlich an den Rand des Verderbens führen, auf eine Art verlangen, gegen die es k ine abschlägige Antwort mehr giebt. Wer wird dann des Volkes Haupt und Stütze seyn? Das [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]]? Es hat seit langer Zeit zu knechtisch den Ministern gedient, und zu deutlich an den Tag gelegt, daß es sich nur an diejenigen unter ihnen wagt, welche ihre Stelle ohnehin nicht behaupten können. Vergebens sucht die Nation ihre Repräsentanten in dem [[House of Commons|Unterhause]], sie findet darin nur fast Agenten des Schatzkammeramtes, und einiger [[Lord]]s oder großen Commoners, welche einen Handel mit den Stimmen treiben, deren Wahlen sie durchgesetzt haben. Das Geschrey nach einer Parlamentsreform erhebt sich von allen Seiten. Diese Maßregel, ohne welche Englands Freyheit ganz verloren ist, konnte mit leichter Mühe bewerkstelligt werden, wenn es dem Ministerium oder dem [[Parliament of the United Kingdom|Parlament]] gefällig gewesen wäre, deren Leitung zu übernehmen; allein beyde haben sie immer von sich gewiesen, und thun es bis auf den heutigen Tag; sie wird ihnen endlich entrissen werden, und wer kann sagen, um welcher Preis? . . . . Die [[Partey der alten Whigs]], um welche sie die Freunde der Konstitution vormals so oft versammelten, ist gegenwärtig ohne Einfluß. Sie kam dadurch in völligen Verfall, daß einige ihrer vorzüglichsten Mitglieder sich mit Menschen in Verbindungen einließen, welche sie vorher mehr als einmal als Feinde der Nation geschildert hatten. Jeder wahre Britte muß von [[Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland|England]] künftigem Schicksale schaudern; es hat seine Jakobiner in den Anhängern des [[William Cobbett|Herrn Cobbet]]; seine Puritaner, oder wenigstens eben so finstere Fanatiker in seinen Methodisten; und seine Levellers besaßen weniger Kühnheit und Wuth, als gegenwärtig seine [[Luddite Movement|Ludditen]]. Schon eine dieser Parteyen wäre hinreichend, die Regierung über den Haufen zu werfen; was wird erst dann geschehen, wenn sie sich vereinigen und einen gemeinschaftlichen Angriff machen sollten? Quellen.